


Additional Materials

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: The Wednesday Ryder Files [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post canon, Rating May Change, Romance, occational smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: Extra scenes (mostly based on prompts from tumblr) between Reyes and Día postMachinations.





	1. Home

     Wednesday smiled as she pressed her forehead to Reyes’ shoulder, breathing heavily, still trying to catch her breath.  She still couldn’t quite believe he was there, on the Tempest.  It was only the second night since he’d come aboard, and already she felt spoiled by his presence.  
  
    Reyes took a deep breath and fell back against the pillows, pulling Wednesday with him, her laughter filling the air.  She settled against his bare chest, chin resting atop her arm draped over him as her free hand drew lazy patterns over his sweat slicked skin; her fingertips feather light.  Reyes huffed a breathy laugh, his muscles twitching under her touch.    
  
    “That tickles, you know,” he drawled, but Wednesday merely grinned up at him, a mischievous light dancing in her lavender eyes.  When she made no move to stop, Reyes grinned back playfully and snatched her hand, lifting it to his lips to press a kiss to her knuckles  and then each finger, his dark whiskey eyes never straying from hers.  
  
    Her sly grin melted into a warm smile as she cocked her head to rest her cheek against him, sighing contentedly.   “I’m glad you’re here,” she murmured for the umptheenth time that day.  
  
    Reyes chuckled.  “Me too cariña.”  Still holding her hand he threaded his fingers between hers.  “Día,” he began, hesitantly.  “Have you heard anything yet?”  
  
    Wednesday closed her eyes and frowned sullenly.   “Tann denied my request _again_ ,” she growled, frustration filling her voice.  “He says Scott’s not ready yet, but that’s bullshit, he’s just stalling.  I’m getting worried he’ll try to assign Scott his own ship so he can have two Pathfinder Ryders instead of just one.”  
  
    Reyes wanted to groan as well, but he knew Día was already upset enough for the both of them, so he kept his expression carefully neutral, keeping his disappointment tucked away.  While he comforted her his brain turned with possibilities; ways for an anonymous entity to intimidate, er _convince_ Tann to grant her severance request, since Día had already made it clear that she wasn’t just going to run out on the Initiative.  He didn’t blame her really, it had been incredibly selfish of him to even ask it in the first place.  
  
    “ _However_ ,” Wednesday continued, “I think Addison might be scheming behind Tann’s back to expedite the process.  Not as any type of favour to me, of course,” she added with a bitter scowl.  “Addison’s wanted me out of the way since I got here.”  
  
    “Oh?  And what makes you think she’s trying to help?”  Reyes asked, his curiosity piqued.  
  
    Wednesday opened her eyes and smirked, flexing her fingers between his.  “She’s been asking me _questions_.  Like what sort of work I would do if I weren’t Pathfinder, which planet I’d want to settle on, that sort of stuff.”    
  
    “And what did you tell her?”    
  
    “Well, I couldn’t exactly tell her I was going to work for the Collective, could I?”  Wednesday teased.    
  
    “But you told her you wanted to live on Kadara?”  Reyes’ words were somewhere between question and statement.  
  
    “It was the closest answer I could give,” Wednesday replied slowly.  “It certainly took Addison by surprise.  I think she was expecting Meridian or hell, anywhere but Kadara,” she snorted, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.  
  
    “What do you mean by the _closest_ answer?”  
  
    Wednesday’s gaze fell slightly, not quite meeting his eyes.  “…how do you answer that when home isn’t a place, but a person?”  She glanced at him cautiously, a soft flush tinting her dark cheeks.  “I know this’ll sound completely cliche, but… whenever we’re together.. I’m home.”  Her voice came out at barely a whisper.  “Right now, it’s here… and when you return to Kadara, then Kadara will be home.”  
  
    Reyes swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as his chest constricted with a wave of affection for the woman nestled against him.  
  
    “Reyes?” she asked faintly when he didn’t say anything.  
  
    Not trusting his voice to speak just yet, he pulled her closer, hugging her tight to him and burying his face in her hair.  
  
    “I like that answer,” he finally said, his voice rough with emotion.    
  
    Wednesday smiled against him and squeezed him back just as tightly.


	2. Come Here Often?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow Dancing

     Wednesday sat at the bar, drumming her fingers as she waited.  _Of course he’s late_ , she thought with a frown.  _He’s always late, oh wait my bad,_ fashionably _late_ , she amended.  To Reyes there was a distinction, to her it was annoying no matter how you dressed it up.  
  
    Kian slipped a glass in front of her with a grin.  “You look in a right foul mood tonight Wedns.”  
  
    Ryder lifted an eyebrow.  “Very funny,” she said dryly and glanced at the drink.  “I didn’t order this… or is it on the house?” she asked hopefully.  
  
    Kian barked a laugh.  “Not this time.  Compliments of the man at the other end of the bar.”  The bartender seemed barely able to contain his amusement before walking away, shaking his head.  
  
    Wednesday shifted, glancing over her shoulder, already knowing who she’d find.   Reyes leaned against the bar and flashed a charming grin her way; lifting his glass to her in acknowledgement.  She rolled her eyes but couldn’t quite keep her lips from quirking into a wry smile.  Reyes’ little game was ridiculous, but damn if he didn’t manage to give her butterflies even after all this time.  
  
    Picking up her drink Wednesday slowly made her way down to where Reyes lounged against the bar.  “I hear I have you to thank for the drink.”  She arched an eyebrow at him over the edge of her glass as she took a sip.  Reyes’ grin deepened and he spread his hands atop the bar.  
  
    “You’re welcome.  Although I must admit I had an ulterior motive.”  
  
    “ _Oh_?  Such as?”  
  
    Reyes huffed a laugh.  “Getting your attention, of course.”  
  
    Wednesday hid her grin behind her glass.  As silly as this little role-play was, she was starting to get into it.  “You could’ve just come over and introduced yourself you know.  That would’ve gotten my attention.”  
  
    “I’m afraid I’m much too shy for that,” Reyes replied, cocking his head to the side, his smouldering gaze _anything_ but shy.    
  
    “ _Right_ , shy,” Wednesday snorted, but under the intensity of his eyes she felt her pulse flutter with excitement.  “Well, you certainly have my attention now, Mr…?”  
  
    “Vidal.  Reyes Vidal,” he answered, a tinge of laughter to his words; no doubt pleased she was playing along.   Without missing a beat he took her hand and brought it to his lips.   When his eyes flicked up to hers, Wednesday felt a familiar warmth suffuse her; her her cheeks flushing warmly.  
  
    “Care to dance?”  Reyes asked suddenly as the driving beat of the techno music faded to a familiar jazz number.    
  
    “I’d love to.”  Wednesday smiled and tipped back the rest of her whiskey before letting Reyes lead her out to the dance floor.  In one smooth motion he spun her around and pulled her into his arms, grinning widely.  She let out a low laugh as they began to sway to the music.   “You’re too smooth for your own good Reyes.”  
  
    “Ah, but you like it,” he purred in her ear; lips brushing her temple.  Wednesday nearly melted as his breath tickled her skin and his hand on the small of her back pressed her hips to his.  “You know, this reminds me of the first time we danced together.”  
  
    Refusing to break character, Ryder feigned confusion.  “But this is the first we’ve met Mr. Vidal.”  She nudged his shoulder playfully and Reyes snorted softly.  
  
    “Of course, my apologies.  I must have been thinking of someone else.”  He grinned in amusement as he bent his head, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
    Wednesday’s eyebrows shot up, despite the obvious smirk she wore as she deflected his advance.  “Oh I see how it is, you’re thinking about someone else while you’re dancing with me?”  
  
    Completely thrown off, Reyes spluttered in response as Ryder laughed, leaning against him to catch her breath.  “No,” she joked, laughter bubbling up unrestrained.  “I can see your thoughts are elsewhere,” she covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.  “Maybe I should find someone who isn’t so preoccupied.”  She moved to pull away playfully and gasped when Reyes pulled her back, catching her in his arms.  
  
    “Oh no you don’t,” he drawled, fixing her with a deadly look, sending heat rushing through her, desire pooling and coiling in her belly as she stared transfixed into his eyes, waiting for his next move.  
  
    Reyes’ lips pulled into a crooked grin as he hooked a finger under her chin, tipping her face up.  “Dia, you know my thoughts are always with you,” he murmured in a low voice before kissing her fiercely.    
  
    Fingers clutched tightly at the collar of his vest, Wednesday drew back enough to gasp for breath, her forehead still touching his.  “Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private?”  
  
    Reyes grinned, hesitating, wanting nothing more than to kiss her again with abandon, but he finally gave in and let her lead him up to his private room to pick up where they left off.


End file.
